


[Untitled:]_1

by Deadman



Series: [Untitled:]_ [1]
Category: [Untitled:]_
Genre: Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman/pseuds/Deadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first installment of my original story, [Untitled:]_</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled:]_1

As soon as the Captain entered the interrogation chamber, he could tell this would not be easy. The sniveling Corporal that sat before him hadn’t stopped crying since they found him. He kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

 

“We weren’t ready...I couldn’t save them...We weren’t ready...”

 

The Captain leaned in close to the Corporal, “Snap out of it, son. You’re safe now.” His words had no effect. Sounds of distant gunfire made the broken man flinch, and he sat silently for a moment. Only to continue his ritual once the gunfire subsided. The Captain sighed and reached for his radio.

 

“He’s not talking, sir. The poor man is..” He was cut off by a stern voice blasting through the receiver.

 

“I don’t care if the man’s DICK is in pieces, Captain! Get that information out of him! If he has any knowledge as to the location of our targets, I need to know. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” The Captain placed the radio on the table and, with a sigh, clasped the corporal’s face and pointed it towards his own.

 

“Corporal! you’re safe now, but I need to know what happened to your squad.” The Captain said as he lightly smacked the corporal’s cheek. “Can you hear me?”

 

The Corporal met his eyes, but continued muttering incoherently. Realizing that the gentle approach wouldn’t get him anywhere, the Captain stood above the sobbing soldier and brought his hand back, preparing to slap some sense into the deranged man.

 

Just as he was about to strike the soldier, an eerie howl pierced the silence. The Captain looked out a window to his right and surveyed the area outside. All was quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

“They’re coming.” the corporal whispered, both breaking the silence and making the Captain jump. The corporal was no longer crying. Instead, he had a cold, blank expression on his face as he stared at the Captain. “They killed them, you know. My entire squad. The best The Corporation had to offer.” He smiled at the irony of that last statement, but was brought back to reality when the Captain shook him by the shoulders.

 

“Corporal! I need you to tell me what happened to your squad. Can you do that?” The Captain stared into the corporal’s eyes in confusion. The corporal, who had been crying non stop, now looked back at the Captain with a strange smile on his face.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. But it won’t help.” the corporal chuckled to himself. “Nothing will.”

“It started out like any other patrol. Me and the guys were goofing off, you know? I mean, we kept a lookout, but what’s the harm in having fun on the job? Even the three ladies got a few laughs in. But, as usual, Sarge was bein’ a hard-ass. Always telling us to quiet down.”

 

“Anyway, everything started going down when we received an SOS over the radio. Delta squadron had gotten into some shit, so we moved to back them up. You should’ve seen how many there were. Delta had been pinned down by at least 80, maybe 100, level 1 infected. And there were more coming. The bastards were pouring out of the sewer in droves.”

 

“Out of the sewer? Really?” The Captain interrupted. “We’ve never seen level one infected display that kind of intelligence.” He took a pad and pencil out of his pocket and took note of the development. “Please continue.”

 

“YOU’VE never seen them do that? Imagine OUR fuckin’ surprise! But these things seemed more like they were being told what to do. Their attack was too coordinated.”

 

“But that’s besides the point. So, Sarge sees Delta being overrun and tells me to take up a position on top of a building overlooking the plaza. Once I’m in position, I zoom in on Sarge and wait for the order to engage. After ordering the Twins to blow a path to Delta, Sarge gives me the signal to engage.”

 

“I must’ve popped 20 of those mother fuckers in the head just to keep them off the twins. Fuckin Jill and Jim. Let me tell you, those two are crazy. Its like they think that their strength-enhancers make them fucking invincible. Just because you can crush a minivan with your head, doesn’t mean a bite won’t get your ass infected. You’d think that a couple of rpg-toting brutes would be hard to surround, but they always found a way to get themselves in trouble.”

 

“And don’t get me started on Jack, crazy bastard calls himself ‘the Ripper’...pretentious prick. He liked to charge into a crowd with just his knives out, said his speed and reflex augmentations made him untouchable. Makes you wonder where all the scars came from.”

 

“I couldn’t keep these lunatics safe on my own. Thank god for the others. The other two ladies in our squad, Carmen and Maria, would always complain at Jill for not being ladylike, but they watched her ass like hawks. Always keeping the infected off of her when I was busy watching the other two crazies. Then, there was Stephen. He was a real lone ranger-type guy. Had a habit of slipping away unnoticed, then appearing just in time to save the day.”

 

“Once the others had reached Delta, we held off the infected for what seemed like hours. Just as they were about to overwhelm our position, there was a strange noise that seemed to fill the sky. Like a sort of howl.”

 

The corporal noticed the look on his commanding officer’s face and stopped.

 

“A howl?” The Captain’s facial expression seemed to alternate between a look of concern and one of doubt. “Like the one we heard earlier?”

 

“Just like that.” the corporal gazed out the window as he continued his story.

 

“After hearing the howl, all the infected turned tail and ran. They were gone as suddenly as they had arrived. Once Delta regrouped, they told sarge that they’d been responding to a distress call before they were ambushed. Seeing that they were in no shape to keep fighting, Sarge told Delta to head back to base, saying that we’d investigate the distress call for them. Delta squadron thanked us and left. Lucky bastards.”

 

“While on-route to the source of the distress call, I joked at Sarge about how our day was turning out. ‘Looks like it’s Sigma to the rescue again, huh Sarge?’ I said. He looked at me with that stern face of his and said ‘We can only hope to be so lucky’. What a downer, huh? But, I guess he had a bad feeling about this distress call. We all should’ve picked up on it, but we didn’t. We were too cocky. Hell, we were Sigma! One of the best squadrons in The Corporation! The only squad to have all its members be bio-enhanced. We were invincible...or...so we thought.”

 

“I can’t begin to describe what waited for us at the source of that beacon. If there is a hell, we must’ve found it. We turned a corner and wound up in a small courtyard. There was a small, fortified area in the center. God...the blood. There was so much blood.”

 

The corporal buried his face in his hands as he spoke. “It was fresh, too. You could smell it. The stench of death was heavy in that place. But the smell was nothing. The bodies...weren’t bodies anymore. Just limbs and torsos thrown about the courtyard. Piles of flesh and guts littered the floor. I could barely keep from vomiting, and Sarge noticed. He told me to keep a lookout from atop a two story building on the right side of the courtyard. So, after jumping up to the roof, I set up my rifle and assumed an overwatch position. That’s when I heard it again. that same howl, only closer. Much closer”..

 

A sudden, loud howl interrupted the Corporal, and he jumped to his feet.

 

“Corporal? Corporal, what’s wrong?” The Captain stood up and shook the soldier by his shoulders, but he just stared into the distance. The Captain followed the man’s eyes and looked through the window of the interrogation room. What he saw there sent him running out of his room, shouting into his radio.

  
The corporal couldn’t hear what his captain was saying. He couldn’t feel the rumbling of infected charging the compound. He could only see the beast crouching atop the building across the street. He could see its piercing, red eyes staring back at him. Those burning, hating eyes that he first saw in the courtyard. He remembered, and so did they.


End file.
